


Stuttering Signless

by CiaranthePage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, HS Ancestor Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Stuttering Signless for ancestor night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuttering Signless

You would never have guessed it, if you only went to listen to his preaching and never spoke to him afterwards. He was deceptively calm, before and during his sessions. An amazing example of a great public speaker.

But then he would go to speak to his family, or greet single trolls after the preaching, and he would be a stuttering mess. It was worst directly afterwards, though it was consistent in his normal conversation. He'd always been a little self conscious about it, and would practice for hours beforehand to try and keep his voice steady. The Dolorosa thought it was from the memories, as it had gotten somewhat worse over the years. Neither the Disciple or the Psiioniic really cared, however. The Psiioniic himself had a bit of a lisp, and so he found it simply comforting that his close friend was similarly inhibited in speech.

Many trolls would seek audience with the mysterious, signless leader, though few did. Those who managed to get to him before he disappeared into the daylight were somewhat shocked by the state of his voice, and the tired expression on his face. He still tried smiling and speaking as best as he could, but usually to no avail. Those trolls never spread rumors, however, and his speech was hidden from view, for the most part.

The Disciple and Dolorosa sometimes talked about it.


End file.
